Episode 4931 (25 September 2014)
Alfie heads to Kat’s stall and retrieves the hidden photo of Nana Moon, hiding it in his coat pocket. As Alfie opens a fire report, which states that the cause of the fire was ‘careless disposal of smoking materials into a wicker bin’, Kat’s doctor calls and tells Alfie that Kat wants to see her burns; today. Later, Stacey finds the fire report and is alarmed that it blames discarded smoking material; Alfie had told her it was an electrical fault. As the day goes on, Stacey continues to press Alfie about the fire report anomaly – what will the police think when they find out the fire was caused by a cigarette? Alfie’s paranoia grows as he bumps into Johnny and thanks him for helping out with the fire and Johnny immediately mentions Alfie’s dealing with the police. Alfie and Stacey head to the hospital to be with Kat when she first sees her burns. Alfie feels especially guilty when Stacey suggests that it’s Alfie who’s holding the family together. Kat struggles to come to terms with the fact that nothing was able to be salvaged from the house. Kat’s psychologist arrives and her bandages are removed. As he talks Kat through her burns, Alfie struggles to cope and leaves the room. When Stacey comes back to the Masood’s all guns blazing, Alfie tries to defend himself; he couldn’t bear to look at her. Alfie returns to the hospital and apologises to Kat for disappearing. With Ernie crying, Stacey frantically searches for his dummy. As she rifles through bags, she comes across the framed photo of Nana Moon. The Carters are all pulling together to get the pub ready for the wedding party. Aunt Babe clocks Shirley desperately trying to get hold of Phil. Linda begs Aunt Babe to do the catering for the wedding – Babe reluctantly agrees. Babe is dubious when Shirley tries to convince her that Phil is going to leave Sharon for her. Sharon opens the back door to see Ben helping Denny fix his skateboard and tells Phil she doesn’t want Ben around his son. Phil ignores a call from Shirley as he tries to persuade Ben that Sharon doesn’t mean what she said about him. Later, Sharon enters through the back door and overhears Phil telling Ben that this is his home. When she tries to get him to leave by announcing that Linda is coming over, Phil firmly tells her that Ben is staying put and leaves himself. Linda calls Sharon and lets her know that the caterers have cancelled. Meanwhile, Ben answers the door to Roxy who’s over the moon to see him. Roxy warns Sharon when she is snide towards Ben – they both know who Phil would choose if he had to. Sharon and Linda discuss Ben – Linda purports that she has a choice; either let Ben drive a wedge between her and Phil, or try and get to know him – giving Sharon food for thought. With Ben packing his stuff to leave, Sharon attempts to talk him round to staying – they both love Phil and know it’ll hurt him if he leaves. Sharon admits to Ben that maybe she judged him too quickly and apologises for the way she treated him. Sharon takes Ben into the Vic, who apologises to Mick for the previous night. Shirley is disgusted to see that Sharon and Ben have bonded, especially when Sharon suggests that Jay and Ben be Phil’s best men; Shirley’s hope of Phil leaving Sharon starts fading. Jay arrives back to Phil’s house to find Denny on his own, helping to pack Sharon’s bag. He puts in the make-up bag containing the gun. At the Vic, Phil reassures Shirley that he’s still leaving Sharon for her tomorrow; he promises they’ll be together. Shirley seems unconvinced. Lola is concerned about Ben’s return – surely Phil will want Ben to have Lexi? Jay reassures her that she is Lexi’s mum and nothing can change that. Shirley warns Lola not to let Ben anywhere near Lexi – he’ll mess her life up. Phil turns up at Billy’s flat and demands that Phil needs to meet Lexi. Billy tries to get some reassurance from Phil – just because Ben’s back, Lola doesn’t need to worry does she? Phil stands firm and tells Billy to bring Lexi over as soon as she is back from playgroup. When Billy and Jay arrive at Phil’s without Lola or Lexi, Phil is fuming. Billy explains that Lola has gone to stay with a friend; Ben confesses he doesn’t want to see her anyway. When Phil calls him out for being ridiculous, Sharon surprisingly jumps to Ben’s defence. Meanwhile, Ronnie is instructed by none other than Peggy to stop the wedding... Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes